Love is from the Heart
by Mooshooes
Summary: Ok this digi fic no.2. It is a Sorato/Taiora love triangle, now from a unanimous vote will have two endings. Sorato ending now up! Taiora coming soon! Rated for making out scenes!
1. Just Friends?

Love is from the Heart  
  
Ok this is my second Digimon fanfic. It's going to be a Sorato/Taiora love triangle. I do know which couple I'm going to end it with though the ending has not been even considered yet and probably won't be for quite a while! A clue is I mentioned that I was going to do this coupling in my authors note in my first Digimon fic, so if you desperately want to know you have to check that out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! So please don't sue I'm only borrowing the characters and idea!  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Sora stared out across the tennis court as she pulled on her denim jacket. She had just finished her tennis practice and was waiting for her big haired best friend so she could walk home. 'Come on Tai. Soccer practice finished ten minutes ago!' She thought as she sat on the bench by the basketball court. Suddenly her surroundings went dark as her eyes were covered with a pair of smooth hands. Sora sighed. "Oh come on Tai you're already late, so stop fooling around." She felt a cool breath tickle the skin around her ear. "Sora you're on the basketball court not the soccer field." Said the sexy, husky voice. Sora felt herself blush as the hands were removed from her face. She turned round to look at the face of one Yamato Ishida and not the Taichi Kamiya she was expecting. "Oh hey Matt. I know I'm at the basketball field. I'm just waiting for Tai." Matt sat down beside her and smiled at her. "Likely excuse Sora. I know you just came here to see me!" He smiled again and gave her a little wink. "Oh yes Matt. Of course I was here to see you." She replied sarcastically. "So have you seen Tai?" Matt looked around mockingly with his hand on his forehead shading his eyes. "Ermm nope." Sora gave him a playful punch. "Your dense you know that Matt!" Matt held his arms up in defeat. "Ok, Ok I'll tell you the truth. Tai sent me to find you. He took a bad tackle on the soccer pitch and has gone to the hospital for some stitches." Sora's face became etched with worry and concern. "God you baka. Is he ok?" Matt pouted. "I'm not a baka! And yes your boyfriend is fine he only went because the nurse told him to." Sora glared at Matt. "Tai is NOT my BOYFRIEND!!" She almost screamed at him. "Yeah I know. Calm down Sora! You want me to walk you home." Sora sighed. "What I have the pleasure of the famous Yamato Ishida offering to walk me home." She added playfully. "Yeah but I wouldn't get to attached babe. You'll have your boy back tomorrow." Sora hit him again playfully as they started walking home. "Oh yeah and Matt?" "Yes Sora?" "Don't ever call me BABE again!!!"  
  
Tai walked out of the hospital with his Mother showing off a nice long line of stitches in his leg. "I can't believe you were going to let a long gash like that go without stitches, Tai! I mean come on, you're 17 now you should be more responsible and mature about these things. You're turning into your Father!" Tai sighed. "Well I didn't want Sora to walk home on her own." His Mother looked at him with questioning eyes. "She's a big girl now Tai. You need to start giving her space. You never know maybe she'll get a boyfriend soon and I don't think he'd appreciate the way you cling to her." Tai got into the car and cringed as his stitches pulled. "I don't cling Mum. I just. She's my best friend. I have to look out for her." His Mother looked at him and saw that he was blushing a light shade of pink. "Are you sure that's all you are to each other. You know you've been friends so long. Are you sure there's not more to it now?" "Shut up Mum!" Tai yelled as he turned to face the window now bright red.  
  
Matt walked Sora up to her front door and was now turning to leave, when a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Sora, do you fancy coming to the pictures with me later? I mean there's this really good film I want to see. I was going to go with Tai but he's already seen it. I think you'll like it. Its called Final Destination." Matt babbled on and silently cursed how desperate and nervous he sounded. I mean this was Sora, one of his best friends. He'd never felt this way before! "Oh I'm sorry Matt. I would have loved too but I went with Tai to see it." Sora watched as Matt's face dropped. She suddenly felt the urge to get that beautiful smile back. 'Beautiful.did I just say that about Matt?!?!' She thought as she looked back at Matt. "How about we go bowling instead? I haven't done that for ages!" Matt's smile reappeared on his face and Sora thought he looked really cute. 'Wait a minute. CUTE?!? Since when did I start to think like this about Matt?' "Sure Sora how about I pick you up about 6 and we'll grab something to eat there?" Sora smiled. "Sure Matt." "Then it's a date! See you later Sora." And with that he ran down the corridor heading for the elevator. Sora just stared after him watching the elevator when the doors closed. 'A date? Sora Takenouchi going on a date with Yamato Ishida! Do I like him? God I must do! Oh God what am I going to wear." Sora thought. Then, after a very girlie un-Sora like giggle, she headed into the apartment to choose something to wear.  
  
Tai stared at the ceiling, thinking about what his Mother had said to him. Could he and Sora really be more than just friends? What if they weren't and she decided to get a boyfriend? Would that mean that he and Sora couldn't be friends anymore? What if it was one of his friends? He'd already warned the soccer team that Sora was off bounds. He was startled from his thoughts by a loud ringing noise. He sat up in the bed and stared at the phone that rung on the table next to him. He reached for the receiver and knocked a glass of water over. "Ah damn! Oh yeah. Hello?" "God Tai what did you do now?" Asked the cheerful voice on the other line. The familiar voice made him smile. "Oh it's alright Sora. I just knocked a glass over. So what's up?" "Duh! The sky Tai!" Tai laughed. He could hear the smile in her voice and could imagine how those beautiful ruby eyes would be dancing. "Anyway I was just ringing to see how you were? Matt said you took a bad tackle and went for stitches." "Aww you were worried about little old me? That's sooo sweet!" He managed between giggles in his best Mimi voice. "Shut up Tai." "Only joking Sora. I'm fine. Going to have a pretty nifty scar though. Mum's got a load of ice cream and popcorn in though. Want to come and have a Dawson's Creek like Movie night?" There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I would but I can't. I have a date." Tai was so shocked he couldn't speak. His worst nightmare was coming true, and it was that moment that he knew. Taichi Kamiya loved Sora Takenouchi!  
  
~~~~~***~~***~~~~~  
  
OK you lovely ppl. Review and tell me whether you want me to carry on! I probably will go a few chapters without reviews but my limit is 3 chapters. No reviews after that and I'm scrapping it! So get typing!!  
  
~~**~~Becca Mooshooes~~**~~ 


	2. The date!

Love is from the Heart  
  
OK here's chapter 2! Wow I got reviews! (Big smiley face () ThanQ to everyone who reviewed! I hope u like this chapter! No more author babble. So here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! So please don't sue I'm only borrowing the characters and idea!  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
The conversation had been very slow after that revelation. Tai now sat on his bed trying to control the jealousy and anger that coursed through his veins. 'How could she! Well maybe if I'd figured this out earlier I wouldn't be in this mess. How could she not have realised this! This is her fault not mine! She says she knows me better than anyone. Even better than myself! She should have known I loved her!' Tai's thought did not leave this subject and even carried on through his dreams when he eventually managed to fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the apartment block, Sora was still sat staring at the phone. 'What's wrong with Tai. He was really being funny with me then. I wonder if something else happened at soccer practice today? No. I guess he's just mad that I'm going on a date and not spending time with him. I bet he'd kill Matt if he knew I was going with him rather than nursing him back to health. Stupid Tai!' Sora thought as she finished applying the lip-gloss to her rosy red lips. She had had a nightmare deciding what to wear. In the end she had decided to go with a pastel pink, knee length skirt with a plain fitted white blouse. She was going to wear her new white sandals too, but decided she'd just wear her trainers, because they'd be putting on rentals at the bowling alley anyway. She hoped she looked OK she'd never been on a date before. That sounded quite strange with her being 17, and it wasn't that she hadn't had any offers. It was just… She always seemed to be holding back for something. Well maybe it was just that she didn't have the guts, she thought as she ran for the door. She opened it to find a very tasty looking Matt standing there in a fitted black and white bowling shirt and a pair of black jeans. 'Yum!' Sora thought but when she saw Matt blushing she was scared that she'd said it out loud. "Sora! You're supposed to be sweet and innocent." He said as she shut the door. Her face was turned away from him trying to hide the deep blush that turned her into a tomato. She turned around and fell straight into the arms of Matt. To her surprise he picked her up and kissed her soft and sweetly on the lips. She blushed again with a small grin on her face. This was going to be a good date.  
  
At the bowling alley Matt had paid for everything like the perfect gentleman. They were now nearing the end of their date as they sat at a small window seat in the CoffeeHouse, a local hang out for the 'Cool Kids'. Sora and Matt were sat opposite each other. Matt stared at Sora as she spoke intently and passionately about something. Matt couldn't make out a word she was saying, but just listened to the soft melody of her voice and stared in to her brilliant sparkling rubies. He snapped out of his daze as she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face? "Did you listen to a word I just said?" She asked as she watched Matt blush. "I'm sorry I was just lost in your amazing eyes." 'Matt 1 Sora 0' He thought as he watched the blush creep on to her now rosy cheeks. "Well…" Sora started to say as she recovered from Matt's compliment. "I was just asking if there was anything else wrong with Tai. I rang him to check how he was and to let him brag about his stitches and he was really funny with me. So I was wondering if anything else happened in school today?" Matt was a little disappointed that the subject that had made Sora speak so passionately was Tai. And it wasn't the first mention of his big haired friend that night either. He seemed to weasel his way into a lot of the conversation he'd had that night! "No he was fine Sora. I told you he just took a bad tackle!" A little of his annoyance was evident in his angered tone of voice. Sora looked at him a little shocked by his tone of voice. Matt noticed his annoyance hadn't gone unnoticed and grabbed Sora's hand and kissed it smoothly. "I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to get angry. I was just hoping that tonight would be about you and me. No one else." Sora sighed. "I'm sorry too! How about we start walking home. I have to be in by ten or my Mama won't be impressed. Especially on a school night." "Sure!" Matt said as he got up and instantly reached for her hand again. He noticed the blush on Sora's face and it made him smile. It had taken all the courage he had to ask the crimson beauty out. How strange did that sound? Yamato Ishida is scared of asking a girl out. Even stranger considering the amount of attention he dealt with from girls everyday. But no Sora was special. No one else compared to Sora.  
  
Without even realising it they were both now stood outside of Sora's apartment complex. The nerves hit again. He felt her leaning in and followed the motion giving into a sweet, passionate kiss. He smiled as he looked into Sora's deep rubies and brushed a strand of hair away that was obstructing his vision. "I never knew you had it in you Matt. I had a great time tonight!" She sighed and continued, "But I was thinking." "I hope it didn't hurt." Matt added with a cheeky chuckle, which was closely followed by a whack to his arm. "Stupid! No I was wondering what happens tomorrow in school. I mean what are all your fan girls going to think about you having a girlfriend? What about our friends how do you think they will feel about this? This isn't just about us." She looked down at the floor, only to find a strong hand urging her chin back up. Rubies met with glistening sapphires. "I don't care Sora. All I want is you." He replied and placed his lips on hers before she could protest. The kiss seemed to last forever and both were disappointed when it did end. Matt pulled away and traced Sora's bruised lips with his finger. "I'll see you in the morning and we can tell all our friends. I'm sure they'll be happy for us." He gave a quick kiss and said goodnight then headed home to have sweet dreams.  
  
Sora ran all the way to her apartment. She ran through the door and yelled that she was home to her Mama. "Your Dad rung, sweetheart. He said to give him a ring before you go to sleep!" "OK mama!" she said as she continued on into her room and stared longingly after the gorgeous blonde walking to his apartment block. She picked up the phone next to her bed and dialled the familiar number of her father's cell phone. After the usual chit-chat her and her father usually had he asked about her date. "So sweetheart how was your date? I always knew that you and Taichi would get together! You're just so perfect together!" Sora got a look of disgust on her face. "TAI!!! I didn't go out with TAI!! I went out with Matt. You remember Yamato Ishida? The one with the really cute little brother. How could you think I liked TAI!!" Sora almost yelled down the phone. Her Father smiled in Kyoto. "Ok darling. Sorry! Yamato Ishida? The brother of Yolei's blue-eyed friend? Yes I do. Well I hope he looks after you and treats you well. Otherwise he'll have me to deal with!! Right I'm off now sweetheart. I'll give you a ring at the weekend. Bye!" "Bye Dad!" Sora hung the phone up and looked at the picture on the bedside table. It was one taken last year at the school dance. Sora was stood in the middle of Matt and Tai in a stunning red dress and her hair all in ringlets framing her face. Tai and Matt where in dinner suits and both looked really handsome. She sighed. That was a happy time. 'How could Dad think I was going out with Tai! Tai of all people. That big haired goon! Like I could ever go out with him. He's like my big brother.' She thought as she pulled her PJs on. She climbed into bed and thought back on the brilliant night she had had. She was going to have sweet dreams tonight. But something was pulling on the edge of her mind. Most of her dreams that night consisted of triangles not couples…  
  
~~~~~***~~***~~~~~  
  
Ok ppl chapter 2 is up! I'm not a very fast writer so that was pretty good for me! It's time to read and review now and I've decided cos I got reviews for he last one through pressure I'm gonna say 3 reviews for the next chapter. So unless I get 3 reviews (or flames if it's that bad) I am not writing the next chapter! (Any one notice that 3s my 2nd lucky no.? I thought 7 was a bit steep t ask for reviews!) Ok so get going!! He next chapter will be the next day in school and I'll try and get a bit more Taiora in there!!  
  
~~**~~Becca Mooshooes~~**~~ 


	3. Heartbreak High

Love is from the Heart  
  
Arrrggghhh!! Ppl u got me in a mess here!! So many of u want this to be Sorato when I was planning on it being a Taiora! I really can't choose myself! I love both Sorato and Taiora. They're my fav couples! So what I suggest is that I'm going to write this chapter and then the next (chapter 4) will be the end. This chapters is going to have little Sorato and lots of Taiora in it, and after u've read it u have to decide whether it's going to be Sorato or Taiora ending. If the vote is quite mixed and in the middle I'll write 2 endings. How does that sound? Fair? Ok now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! So please don't sue I'm only borrowing the characters and idea!  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Sora ran through the corridor at amazing speed. She couldn't believe she was late. She had NEVER been late EVER!! A school day and she was late. Matt would think she'd changed her mind and didn't want to be with him anymore. That was very far from the truth though. After the phone call with her father the night before, she had forgotten to set her alarm. Luckily she was quite disturbed by the dreams she was having and they had woken her up. The dreams… She didn't want to think about them now. She just wanted to find Matt and tell him that even though she was 30 minutes late she hadn't changed her mind. This was what she wanted. But the dreams… No this WAS what she wanted. She turned the corner and the door to her homeroom came in sight. She just prayed that Matt was in a forgiving mood.  
  
Matt sat in the corner fuming as the fiery-eyed beauty walked in all flustered and out of breath. The sight of her just made his anger melt away. She made her apologies to the teacher who just nodded and let his favourite pupil to her seat at the back. She sat in her empty seat next to Matt and looked at him with worry in her eyes. He sighed and mouthed softly 'It's OK'. Sora smiled and Matt touched her small hand on the desk. He watched the small blush creep on to her cheeks and smiled. No sooner had he placed his hand on hers than it was torn away as someone pushed through the pair. Matt looked forward to see who had been so rude and was shocked to see Tai limping forward to the front of the room. Matt smiled. 'God that kid needs to keep that jealousy in check. Sora's MY girl now.'  
  
The teacher asked Tai what the matter was and he replied, "I don't think I'm up to this yet. I still feel quite…" He turned his gaze to his best friends sat near the back of the room. "…Dizzy and…disorientated. Can I be excused?" The teacher stood and looked at the boy a little confused. "Well Tai you do look a bit…flushed. You must have a little fever as well. You go home and get rested up." Tai thanked his teacher went to the back of the room grabbed his things and started to leave. As he reached the door, he turned and gave Sora his evilest look possible and then headed out.  
  
Tai walked out of the school as quickly as possible. He didn't want to face anyone right now. How could she? The date was with MATT!! His bestfriend! How could he be so inconsiderate? I mean wasn't it obvious that he liked her! How could he cope with this? His two bestfriends seeing each other right under his nose! Not only that but one of them was the love of his life! And now, he had probably lost her friendship as well. He reached the steps up to his apartment when a small hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "What the hell…*gasp*…was that for…*pant*…Taichi Kamiya?" Sora straightened herself up and he looked in to her angry rubies. "Well…?" Tai fumed and even seeing Sora here, stood in front of him, her forehead glistening with sweat, didn't take that anger away. Suddenly his anger took hold of him. "This…" He said as he threw his bag down and grabbed her, pushing his lips onto hers in a passionate loving kiss. At first Sora didn't respond, but she soon melted into the kiss. Tai was the first to pull away with tears in his eyes. He looked down at Sora and saw that her eyes were also shimmering from unshed tears. "I'm sorry…" He whispered as he grabbed his bag and headed up the staircase in front of him.  
  
Sora stood there, shell shocked for a minute. What had just happened? And why did she like it? She pinched herself to check that this really was reality and she hadn't just gone back into her dreams from last night. She had been torn between Matt and Tai in her dreams but she had woken up before she chose. No, now wasn't the time for choosing she decided as she ran up the stairs after Tai. She reached him just as he was closing the door. She pushed the door open forcefully, shocking Tai who fell on his butt on the other side. She made her way in, shut the door and offered Tai a hand up. He accepted a little hesitantly. She just couldn't stop staring at the deep chocolate eyes that held so much hurt and confusion in them. "I think we need to talk." She said in a small voice. All Tai did was nod and led her over to the couch.  
  
She took a seat at one end while he opted for the opposite end. "Tai what was that? I'm so confused!" She started a little gingerly. "I…its just…Oh I don't know!" Sora could instantly see Tai start to relax and open up. He looked down into her eyes and the look sent a shiver of pleasure? down her spine. She had butterflies in her tummy. Something she never ever got with Tai before. "Sora I…oh god I can't believe I'm telling you this. I love you Sora." Tai blurted the last bit out so fast that Sora didn't quite catch it. "What did you say?" "Umm I umm… Oh I can't take this anymore." He closed the gap between them and pushed a few strands out of Sora's eyes. "I love you Sora. I always have!" And with that he locked his lips to hers once again in the most emotional and passionate kiss she had ever had or dreamt of. She melted under his touch as one hand remained on her cheek and the other slid down drawing small circle patterns on her back. Sora felt Tai gently trying to pry her lips open to deepen the kiss and gave in with a small moan. She ran her fingers through the long locks of brown hair as she gently tugged him down so that she was lay flat on her back. Tai shifted his weight above her as he moved his hands down to her sides gently massaging everywhere he touched. Sora was in heaven.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the pair continued making out, unaware of the surroundings or time. The clock on the mantelpiece chimed to announce 12 noon. The pair sprang apart from each other, both looking away. Tai glanced at Sora as she stood up. "I…I…I'm gonna go now Tai. I'll see you tomorrow." She said shakily with tears flowing down her cheeks. Tai stood up and reached for her but she shied away from his touch. "No Tai I'm fine. I just need some time to think things through." She went over to the door and opened it slowly. She turned back around and looked at Tai. "I…I'm sorry!" And with that she was gone. Tai put a finger to his bruised lips and headed to his room. He threw himself on the bed crying. The sad pathetic leader had failed big time!  
  
Matt watched as Sora ran out of the apartment block crying. He ran over to her and found she was really shocked and scared to see him. He grabbed her shoulders gently. "Sora what's wrong? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Matt could feel his face getting redder and redder as his temper flared. "Nothing… He didn't do anything. Just leave it Matt!" She said as she continued sobbing. "Fine if your not going to tell me, I suppose I'll just have to get it out of cripple up there." And with that he turned on his heel and stormed off up to Tai's apartment, with Sora dragging on his arm and begging him not to.  
  
Tai cursed as he dried his eyes and went to answer the door. What was there when he opened the door shocked him to the bone. "Matt what's going on?" He asked as his gaze switched between Matt and a sobbing Sora. "That's what I would like to know!" He said as he pushed past Tai and Sora followed him in. "What I want to know is why I come to find my girlfriend and find that she's running away from YOUR apartment in floods of tears!" "Matt I don't think that's any of your business. Don't believe she's your property and if she wanted you to know she would have told you!" Tai added with venom in his tone. "You son of a bitch! I care for my girlfriend! Wait a minute…" He looked from Tai to Sora who looked down at the floor. "You bastard!! You made a move on my girl!!" And with that Matt pounced on Tai knocking him straight into the wall behind. Tai tried to recover but found a fist flying into his face, closely followed by another. Tai twisted to try and shift Matt off so he could get a punch in. His fist connected square with Matt's jaw. Matt jumped back and Tai managed to get another punch in on the distracted boy. Sora, who had at first been stunned by what had happened, now tried to pull Matt back while standing in the middle of the two to stop anymore punches flying. "Stop it NOW the pair of you." Both stopped. Tai fell back against the wall moping up some of the blood from his split lip, while Matt stood up nursing his swollen eye. "Matt this isn't Tai's fault. I…I love you both too much and I don't know what I want anymore!! I'm sorry to play with your feelings but I honestly did think I loved you as more than a friend yesterday. I still do but when Tai kissed me today…" "TAI KISSED YOU!" Matt made another dive for Tai but Sora managed to pull him back. "I don't know what I want anymore…" Matt looked at her and then kicked Tai causing him to yelp. "I'm gone. Oh and Sora? I love you! Make your mind up quick." Matt walked out of the door leaving Sora standing there. She helped Tai up in silence and then walked out of the door heading to the park for a long, thoughtful walk.  
  
~~~~~***~~***~~~~~  
  
Wow that turned out better than expected! Although while writing this I have come up with a perfect Taiora ending which I will write anyway but all of you who want a Sorato ending better review and tell me so that you get one!! So get going! Taiora or Sorato? RnR  
  
~~**~~Becca Mooshooes~~**~~ 


	4. Sorato ending - From Hate comes Love

Love is from the Heart  
  
Rite here you go ending number 1!! This is Sorato! As for the Taiora ending I put that on hold or the minute cos I got more reviews for Sorato but don't worry it'll be out soon! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! So please don't sue I'm only borrowing the characters and idea! And for this chapter I do not own the lyrics to Evergreen by Westlife they're just borrowed too!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day Sora didn't make it to homeroom. Instead she decided to hold back and go straight to her lessons. Today had turned into her favourite school day instead of her worst. She had no lessons with Tai OR Matt. How lucky was that. It was the perfect opportunity to get her head straight. The day flew by and the last lesson was easy, creative writing. "Today class I want you to compose a poem or short story about something you care deeply about. So get on with it in silence please. I have a lot of these papers to mark." Sora stared at the blank paper in front of her. This was the best way to get it all out. Without thinking she let the pen hit the paper and all of her feelings came gushing out.  
  
Eyes like the sunrise  
  
Like a rainfall down my soul  
  
And I wonder,  
  
I wonder why you look at me like that  
  
What you're thinking  
  
What's behind  
  
Don't tell me  
  
But it feels like love  
  
I'm gonna take this moment  
  
Make it last forever  
  
I'm gonna give my heart away  
  
And pray we'll stay together  
  
Cos you're the one good reason  
  
You're the only one that I need  
  
Cos your more beautiful than I have ever seen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it evergreen  
  
Sora smiled to herself. This poem answered the question. She knew who she wanted or at least she thought she did. The bell sounded around her. Sora picked the piece of paper up to the front and placed it on Miss Tonschi's desk. She left the room quietly with a small grin on her face.  
  
Jun watched Sora place her poem down and couldn't resist finding out what the Matt-stealer had written about. She was the last to leave the room so making sure Miss Tonschi wasn't watching, swapped her own poem with Sora's and headed out. When she got home she read the poem over and over, and each time she would laugh that little bit harder eventually rolling around on the floor in hysterics. This was her weapon. She would show Matt just how sad Sora was. Tomorrow lunch was going to be the most embarrassing moment in Sora's life and she would never be able to show her face in Odaiba High EVER again.  
  
Sora headed for Tai's apartment block once again. This time she would admit the truth to him. This all had to end. She had made her mind up and he had promised to be satisfied no matter the answer. Let's hope he kept this promise. When she went in, they talked for hours and Tai decided she had made the right decision. Their friendship definitely hadn't ended like she thought it might have done. They were best friends and that was how it was going to stay. She headed home. `One down, one to go.' He thought with a grin as she tried to plan how to approach Matt.  
  
Matt approached the cafeteria with his fellow band mates. He hadn't seen Sora today. He had only saw her briefly the day before but she had been with her friend Kaci and she made it clear she didn't want to me or Tai. He quickly sat in his usual chair and started eating his lunch in silence. Suddenly the cafeteria went silent, as the familiar "Mattie" cry was heard. Matt sighed in disgust. `Not again' he thought. Jun's public displays of love for him had gone past the funny stage. He looked up and saw that she was eagerly waiting his attention. Noticing that she had it she continued. "I just thought that you should know. It seems your "girl-friend" is becoming a little obsessed with you. I know how you HATE obsessive women!" Matt looked over to a small table in the corner of the room where Sora and her friends sat. Sora had a mixed look of worry and confusion on her face. He looked back at Jun. "What the hell are you talking about??" He almost yelled at her. "Well you see  
Mattie. Yesterday we had to write a poem about "something you care deeply about", and little Miss Goodie over there wrote this little piece. I think you deserve to hear it." Jun pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and Sora jumped to her feet. "No Jun! You can't that's personal!" Jun laughed. "I wouldn't worry about being embarrassed Sora! It's already been copied and posted in every locker in the school." Sora sat back down staring at the floor. Matt wanted to stop all this but for some reason he couldn't. He NEEDED to hear this. This would answer all the questions between the two of them.  
  
Jun noticed that Matt wasn't sticking up for Sora and was letting Jun carry on. He really DID want to hear what was in this poem. She cleared her throat and began to read it aloud to the awaiting audience.  
  
"Eyes like the sunrise  
  
Like a rainfall down my soul  
  
And I wonder,  
  
I wonder why you look at me like that  
  
What you're thinking  
  
What's behind  
  
Don't tell me  
  
But it feels like love  
  
I'm gonna take this moment  
  
Make it last forever  
  
I'm gonna give my heart away  
  
And pray we'll stay together  
  
Cos you're the one good reason  
  
You're the only one that I need  
  
Cos your more beautiful than I have ever seen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it evergreen"  
  
She watched as Sora visibly shook with anger and hurt. All the eyes in the room were watching her intently, waiting for her reaction. Jun could see the glistening tears flowing freely down her cheeks. But then her fun was over as Tai walked to Sora and led her out of the room. Jun turned to Matt and saw the angered look on his face. He stood up and walked over so he was right in Jun's face. He ripped the paper out of her hand and yelled, "Don't you DARE come near me or Sora EVER again!" and with that he stormed out of the cafeteria. Now it was Jun's turn to cry.  
  
Matt didn't hear or see Sora for the next week. She didn't go to school for a whole week. Every night he would ring and every time her Mother would say that she still wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it to the phone. He had a plan. He read the poem in front of him again. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever read. He put it on his bed and headed for his guitar. It was time for him to take control. The second part would be a lot harder than it sounded though. He just prayed the Tai would forgive him and help him out.  
  
Sora didn't know how he managed it. Tai's powers of persuasion seemed to be working at 110% today. They were on their way to the new café on the other side of Odaiba. She'd been told it was the best for live music and it's famous ice cream sundaes. It had taken a lot of convincing but Tai was right. She couldn't bear to be in the small apartment any longer. They headed in and found that the place was very crowded with kids from her school. "Tai I thought you said would be quiet in here. I don't want to face all these people now." Tai sighed and dragged her over to a booth near the centre stage. "Come on! You gotta face them sometime." They sat down and Tai ordered half the menu, while Sora ordered a small Caramel Sundae." When the order arrived Sora just stared in disbelief at what lay in front of Tai. "There is no way your going to eat all that!! How are you going to afford all that!" Tai smiled and started tucking in. "Let's just say a friend owed me BIG TIME!" Suddenly  
the lights dimmed and the stage went black. Sora could see some band getting their gear sorted but couldn't make out what band it was. She started a light conversation with Tai, but stopped when a voice rang out sweetly in the air and the lights lit up on the stage. The crowd burst in to a chorus of cheers for the teen heartthrobs. The `Teenage Wolves!'  
  
Eyes like the sunrise  
  
Like a rainfall down my soul  
  
And I wonder,  
  
I wonder why you look at me like that  
  
What you're thinking  
  
What's behind  
  
Don't tell me  
  
But it feels like love  
  
I'm gonna take this moment  
  
Make it last forever  
  
I'm gonna give my heart away  
  
And pray we'll stay together  
  
Cos you're the one good reason  
  
You're the only girl that I need  
  
Cos your more beautiful than I have ever seen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it evergreen  
  
Touch, like an Angel  
  
Like velvet to my skin  
  
And I wonder  
  
Wonder why you wanna stay the night  
  
What you're dreaming  
  
What's behind  
  
Don't tell me  
  
But it feels like love  
  
I'm gonna take this moment  
  
Make it last forever  
  
I'm gonna give my heart away  
  
And pray we'll stay together  
  
Cos you're the one good reason  
  
You're the only girl that I need  
  
Cos your more beautiful than I have ever seen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it evergreen  
  
I'm gonna take this night  
  
And make it Evergreen  
  
Sora stared in silent awe as her poem was sung out by the love of her life on the centre stage. The lights went down again and within a second he was stood next to her. She was speechless. So she did the only thing she could do. She kissed him with passion she only dreamt of. More than she had had before. More than with Tai. It was a kiss to end time. He pulled back and smiled slipping into the seat next to her. She grabbed on to his hand, and held on for dear life. Tai started laughing and Matt gasped at all of the empty bowls in front of him. "Tai when I said I'd pay the bill, I didn't mean I'd buy the shop!" Tai stood up and smiled sincerely." I believe we're even." He shook Matt's hand and said his goodbyes, leaving the happy couple on their own. Matt kept his word and fronted the bill and then offered to walk Sora home. When they reached her apartment door Sora turned to Matt and met his lips once again, devouring his mouth with hers. When she pulled away he whispered.  
"I love you Sora Takenouchi!" She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I know!"  
  
~~~~**~~~**~~~~  
  
Wow I finished my Sorato ending!! You would not believe how hard that was because this was a planned Taiora. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. The idea sort of came from no where but I decided to fit my fav song of the moment in. Westlife's Evergreen. It's sooo sweet! I thought it fit in. Rite I hope all you Sorato fans are happy now. Please RnR after I went to all that trouble! Please?!?! As for the reviews I already got - THANQ!!! That's the most reviews I've ever got for one story! And here a little message to clear up some reviews!  
  
Lilac Kamiya and TemptAzn - Wow 2 of my fav authors reviewin my fic!! As for the fight Tai was injured so it was an unfair fight, so for the sake of the argument it was a draw. They both ended up losing out from it! 


End file.
